Bokutachi no Wars
Bokutachi no Wars (ぼくたちのウォーズ ''lit. ''Our Wars) is the second ending theme of the Danball Senki Wars series. Short Version |-|Romaji= WHISTLE ya CHIME no sekasare sugiteku hibi Furikaereba waraeru no kana mugamuchuu mo Nukasaretari oinuitari shite hashittekita Nagai michi chikara ippai ketobashinagara "Tsuyoku naritai" to negatta kimochi wa onnaji dakedo Daremo ga "jibun dake no STORY" ikiru shujinkou Bokutachi no bouken wa mada hajimatta bakari Saa ikou yume ni egaiteta mirai he to Kazasu kobushi de chikau Isshoni norikoeta Wars yuuki ni suru Hanaretemo sou, hitori janai |-|Translation= We live our days hurried along by the whistles and the chimes I wonder if we'll laught at ourselves when we look back on these times I came all this way aiming to excel and succeed Putting all my might into running down this long road Our wishes to "become stronger" may be the same But we're each the protagonists to our own stories Our adventure has only just begun Now, let's all head to the future written in our dreams We'll hold our fists up high, and swear on them That we'll turn the wars we overcame together into courage Even if we're apart, see, we are not alone Full Version |-|Kanji= ホイッスルやチャイムに急(せ)かされ　過ぎてく日々 振り返れば微笑(わら)えるのかな　無我夢中も 抜かされたり追い抜いたりして　走ってきた 長い道 力いっぱい蹴飛ばしながら “強くなりたい”と願った気持ちは　おんなじだけど 誰もが「自分だけの物語(ストーリー)」生きる主人公 僕たちの冒険は　まだ始まったばかり さあ行こう夢に描(えが)いてた未来へと かざす拳で誓う 一緒に乗り超えたWars 勇気にする 離れても　そう、独りじゃない 揃いのタイ　揃いの校章(エンブレム) さえ僕らを 永遠にはつなぎ止めない　五里霧中さ でもきっとまた逢える気がしてる　目指す空の 遙かさは似てるね? 違う風に乗っても “たより寄越せよ”と伝え合う声は　そっけないけど 隠し切れない淋しさ、希望、約束溢れる 僕たちの挑戦は　どこまでも続いてく 雨上がり架かる　虹の今日を信じて かざす拳を開き 最後につなぐ手と手　パワーになる 温もり　ああ、忘れないから 僕たちの冒険は　まだ始まったばかり それぞれが　胸に抱(いだ)いてた理想へと... かざす拳で誓う 一緒に乗り超えたWars 勇気にする 離れても　そう、独りじゃない |-|Romaji= WHISTLE ya CHIME ni sekasare sugiteku hibi furikaereba waraeru no kana mugamuchuu mo nukasaretari oinuitari shite hashittekita nagai michi chikara ippai ketobashinagara "tsuyoku naritai" to negatta kimochi wa onnaji dakedo daremo ga “jibun dake no STORY” ikiru shujinkou bokutachi no bouken wa mada hajimatta bakari saa ikou yume ni egaiteta mirai he to kazasu kobushi de chikau isshoni norikoeta Wars yuuki ni suru hanaretemo sou, hitori janai soroi no TIE soroi no EMBLEM sae bokura wo eien ni wa tsunagitomenai gorimuchuu sa demo kitto mata aeru ki ga shite mezasu sora no harukasa wa niteru ne? chigau kaze ni nottemo "tayori yokose yo" to tsutaeau koe wa sokkenai kedo kakushikirenai samishisa, kibou, yakusoku afureru bokutachi no chousen wa dokomademo tsuzuiteku ameagari kakaru niji no kyou wo shinjite kazasu kobushi wo hiraki saigo ni tsunagu te to te POWER ni naru nukumori aa, wasurenai kara bokutachi no bouken wa mada hajimatta bakari sorezore ga mune ni idaiteta risou he to... kazasu kobushi de chikau isshoni norikoeta Wars yuuki ni suru hanaretemo sou, hitori janai |-|Translation= We live our days hurried along by the whistles and the chimes I wonder if we’ll laugh at ourselves when we look back on these times I came all this way aiming to excel and succeed Putting all my might into running down this long road Our wishes to “become stronger” may be the same But we’re each the protagonist to our own stories Our adventure has only just begun Now, let’s all head to the future written in our dreams We’ll hold our fists up high, and swear on them That we’ll turn the wars we overcame together into courage Even if we’re apart, see, we’re not alone With our matching ties and matching emblems We’ll be connected forever, no matter how foggy our days But I know that we’ll meet again one day; the skies that we aim for Are all equally as far, even if we ride different winds "Stay in touch," we both say with voices cold and curt But we can’t hide our overflowing sadness or our hopes Our challenges will continue on forever Let’s believe in today, on the rainbow that bridges the sky after rain We’ll open our clenched fists And when we join them for the last time, it’ll become our strength Ahh, I’ll never forget this warmth Our adventure has only just begun Each of us will head off to the dreams in our hearts... We’ll hold our fists up high, and swear on them That we’ll turn the wars we overcame together into courage Even if we’re apart, see, we’re not alone Videos Category:Ending Themes